


2 - Chase

by jessetheautobot



Series: Scratched [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessetheautobot/pseuds/jessetheautobot
Summary: A glimpse into one of our favourite Rescue Bots' academy journey before getting sent off to space.
Series: Scratched [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139765
Kudos: 3





	2 - Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Heatwave lovers, please don't be offended when reading this -w-"  
> Hope you enjoy!

Having to study the same thing again after receiving high-school level lessons is not a waste of time. In fact, I quite enjoy the idea of learning the same thing repetitively to ensure that I had not missed a single topic.

I believe that there is no such thing as learning too much. However, I do not believe that other bots would welcome my presence. In between classes, I had observed that bots would be loitering around jeering at, what they label some students, nerds and weirdos. Unfortunately, I was part of their target. As I passed by the hallways, my Spark felt heavy as my optics peered left and right. 

Oddly, I have never felt... insecure while walking down the hallway.

Someone gasped dramatically behind me. I turned around just to meet with a fellow Rescue Bot who was in all of my classes. 

"Are you Chase? I've seen you in every single class I've been in!" the orange bot inquired.

"Indeed I am," I replied. "Is there something you require from me?"

"I'm Blades," the bot smiled. "I wanna be your friend!"

He was about a few inches shorter and has orange optics and a cheery face. From how he cavorted to see me, along with his tone, it is proven that he is rather friendly, different from the bots in the hallway.

Considering his offer to be my friend, it could lead to hundreds of possibilities. Firstly, there is a possibility that he covets for my completed homework assignments. Secondly, I would have lesser time to study since friendship requires time to build. Thirdly, friendship could potentially be a type of distraction from my studies. 

"I'm assuming that's a yes!" Blades declared in a joyful tone before dragging me by the elbow.

"Oh! U-uhh, where are we going?" I catechized my presumed 'friend'.

"Class, duh!" Blades replied.

Part of me wanted this friendship to end, but part of me was curious to see how this goes.

"You're gonna meet some of my friends later," Blades informed, still dragging me by the elbow. "They are awesome, and I so hope that we get to be in a squad in the future!"

There are... more bots?

"Heatwave! Boulder! I made a new friend!" Blades declared happily.

The green bot with orange optics stood up from his seat. He was a few inches shorter than me, but slightly taller than Blades. He held out his servo.

“My name is Boulder, nice to meet you!” he greeted.

I looked at his servo before looking back at his optic with a raised optic ridge.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Boulder apologised. “It’s just that I have been studying about Earth culture, and they shake servos… or hands for their matter, to greet each other.”

I nodded before shaking his servo lightly, hoping to make things less awkward than how it is now. The red bot sitting beside him, followed by a group of bots whom I presume to be his other friends, whispered to his group with a soft chuckle before standing up and held out his servo. Perhaps he was nervous to meet with new bots?

I held my servo out to shake his servo before feeling a small electrocution. I flinched and pulled back in shock.

“Nice one, Heatwave!” one of his friends praised. I groaned softly in annoyance.

“That is Heatwave,” Blades explained. “He promised to make me- _us_ famous!”

“Popularity is not exactly the aspect I am searching for,” I sighed. “Apologies, but I wish to sit alone for class today.”

“You’re _always_ alone!” Blades groaned. “Sit with us for once, pleaseee?”

I shook my helm. “Again, apologies, I wish to be alone.”

With that, I walked off.

**Tbc...**

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I KEPT EDITING THIS PART OVER AND OVER AGAIN!  
> Let's just say the bots are all in middle school, but Heatwave mixes with high schoolers who happen to be in the same school cuz, well, big school.


End file.
